The present disclosure relates to an integrated circuit device and a method of manufacturing the same, and more particularly, to an integrated circuit device including a contact in the form of a plug and a method of manufacturing the integrated circuit device.
Due to developments in electronics technology, integrated circuit devices have been rapidly downscaled. Since highly downscaled integrated circuits require not only a high operating speed but also an operation accuracy, there is a demand for integrated circuit devices that may reduce an area of wirings and contacts in a relatively small space and may stably ensure an insulating distance between the wirings and the contacts and a method of manufacturing the integrated circuit device.